Nai óluva len Eldaron!
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Que você sonhe com elfos! fala sobre Finrod Felagund e sua amizade com os edain.


* * *

ALDADÎN, SOPRO SILENTE

* * *

VINHAM FINROD FELAGUND E BEOR, seu servo, pelo largo vale entre Andram, a muralha de montanhas, e o rio Aros, a caminho das terras de Beleriand Oriental, quando se perderam um do outro numa floresta ainda inominada. Havia que existir algo de estranho e ao mesmo tempo reconhecível ali, mas Beör, alheio à sabedoria dos eldar, ficou a observar cada animal que lhe perpassava pelos olhos como se eles fossem mais abundantes por ali do que em toda Terra-média. E tão fascinado ficou por elas, que perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço, deixando que a distância entre ele e seu senhor aumentasse a ponto de não conseguir encontrá-lo depois.

Ora, Finrod, perplexo que o lugar estivesse encantado, tentava descobrir através de todos os seus sentidos que tipo de senhor tomaria conta dali. Não deveria conhecê-lo porque a presença que sentia não lhe era familiar, mas talvez não viesse dele e, sim, de Eru e de seu desejo de que seus primogênitos pudessem ser felizes apesar da sina que os seguiria até a morte.

Ouviu um sussurro ao se aproximar de uma clareira e caminhou devagar para lá. Por entre a ramaria do arvoredo, notou a mais meiga e admirável criatura de todo mundo - embora tivesse visto milhões de maravilhas na casa dos Valar, e tivesse encontrado a mais maravilhosa das coisas, pela qual foi desprezado. E soube Finrod que, a partir daquele momento, estava totalmente perdido para toda eternidade.

Uma figura de alta estatura e torneadas formas dançava descalça sobre a relva úmida, as barras do longo vestido azul-prateado rodopiavam tremulantes com a fricção do ar gerado pelos próprios impulsos, e seus braços se erguiam para o céu como se ela enaltecesse Manwë pelo belo dia. Mas Finrod sabia, por intermédio de Beör, que os edain não louvavam os Valar porque só o que faziam era temê-los - os edain enalteciam a terra, a água e os céus por receberam sua graça -, muito embora a melodia que a mulher cantava lhe soasse maravilhosa aos ouvidos como soaria aos Valar se assim se fizessem presentes para ouvirem-na.

Ora, era Eru o senhor supremo e por isso havia criado os homens, mortais e simplórios ao ver dos outros eldar, mas criaturas de extrema beleza e vigor, e Finrod, cheio de afeto e amor pelas coisas originais e simples, recebeu de braços abertos a Beör, seu servo leal, adan que deixou o próprio povo para viver em seu meio, agora, recebia tal afeto e amor a figura que bailava e cantava, alheia ao que acontecesse ao redor. Finrod se ocultou atrás de um arbusto e, sorrindo, observou-a, tentando compreender o que é que ela fazia. Por muito tempo ficou ali, somente apreciando, sem se cansar ou perder a graça. Mas, então, reapareceu Beör, fazendo barulho ao pisar despreocupado nos galhos de árvore secos espalhados pelo chão.

Foi como o sol depois da tempestade, os olhos do homem e da mulher se cruzaram, e a terra entre eles estremeceu. Finrod sentiu o mundo desandar quando se deu conta do que havia acontecido entre os dois, porque, na verdade, era Finrod quem queria a mulher. Seu coração piedoso e pacífico, porém, jubilou do mesmo modo como entristeceu, porque amava demais Beör e os homens, criaturas doces e sorridentes, mesmo sabendo que seu tempo na Terra-média era curto.

Quando Beör deu o primeiro passo para se aproximar da mulher, foi cercado por homens armados e levado para o povoado onde habitavam. Ficava bem no centro da floresta, onde havia uma enorme clareira.

— Quem és, homem estranho? E com que direito invades minhas terras e desejas roubar-me a filha amada?

— Chamam-me Beör e não desejo mal algum a ela e à família a que ela pertence - respondeu fazendo uma vênia. - Vislumbrei apenas a poesia e meus olhos se perderam para sempre.

— Com certeza se perderão se não me disser o propósito de sua interferência...

Então apareceu Finrod, alto, esbelto, um Rei Élfico, e os homens tremeram diante dele, porque apesar de belo também parecia terrível.

— Eu sou Finrod Felagund, senhor de Nargothrond, vinha por essas veredas em busca de conhecimento quando me perdi de meu servo - e apontou para Beör. - Agora, reencontro-o e ele passa por dificuldades. Que é que foi que ele lhe fez, senhor Garadil, filho de Garahil?

A princípio o adan se espantou porque não conhecia a raça dos eldar; como então eles poderiam saber seu nome? Mas vendo que Beör era um atani, suspeitou que teria sido ele quem inteirara o elfo sobre o povo da floresta além de Andram. Aldadîn, Floresta Silenciosa, foi o nome que Finrod Felagund lhe deu.

— Tentou capturar minha Gardhel, princesa dos homens da floresta do Sopro Silente (como os edain a chamaram a floresta), filha amada e prometida a Burgon, que retornará de sua busca com o coração repleto de pureza e continência - Garadil, com voz forte e decidida, falou.

— Imploro que não lhe causes mal algum, senhor Garadil, porque os olhos dele vislumbraram uma jóia, e que jóia não deve ser apreciada?

— Meu caro senhor Finrod, qualquer jóia que pertença ao senhor, se assim o desejar, pode ser notada e contemplada. No entanto, o que é meu, é meu! E eu ainda lhe digo: que fique sem os olhos o homem que enxergar o que é proibido em Sopro Silente!

— O que posso eu fazer para que o senhor não puna meu servo com tanto rigor?

O adan pensou por alguns instantes e, embora estivesse furioso com Beör, ainda assim tinha se aficionado ao elfo. Fitou por instantes os dois estranhos, depois correu os olhos pelas altas árvores que divisavam seu pátio com a floresta e, com a voz bem mais calma, disse:

— Traga a minha presença todos os seus irmãos, se os tiver, senão traga seus semelhantes, para que façamos uma união. Não quero estranhos andando em meus bosques e florestas. Mas ouça bem - advertiu com o dedo em riste. - Nem por ser meu amigo e de meus filhos vocês terão direito de vagar sem permissão!

— Trarei meus irmãos, senhor, se isso fizer com que liberte meu servo e confira amizade entre nós. Mas devo adverti-lo também que os outros da minha raça não são tão pacíficos quanto eu, nem tão tolerantes para com os edain.

— O senhor quer meter-me medo? Tenta tirar a bravura do meu povo? Pois fique sabendo que não temos isso por aqui! Lutamos como nossos pais, com garra e audácia, sem temor em manchar este chão de vermelho! - Garadil urrou, as veias do pescoço quase saltavam fora do pescoço. - Não fui eu quem cobiçou o que é alheio e, certamente, seus irmãos não iriam gostar que lhes cobiçassem suas preciosidades.

Finrod permaneceu quieto, mas assentiu com um menear de cabeça. Dirigiu poucas palavras a Beör, as quais somente os dois entenderam, e se foi, desaparecendo na escura floresta.

* * *


End file.
